My Ugly Boy
by eL Leo Zi
Summary: Akibat kalah dalam permainan, Zhang Yi Xing harus berpacaran dengan namja terjelek dan teraneh disekolahnya, Kim Joon Myeon.


My Ugly Boy

Author : Leo Hikaru A.

Fandom : EXO

Pair : SuLay!

Rated : T

Genre : Drama, Romance, Humor, School life,

Disclaimer : mereka bukan punya saya, tapi cerita punya saya.

Summary : Akibat kalah dalam permainan, Zhang Yi Xing harus berpacaran dengan namja terjelek dan teraneh disekolahnya, Kim Joon Myeon.

WARN! : GS or Yaoi? Author bingung, yang baca lah -,- Don't Like Don't Read. Dan tolong maklum jika ada kesalahan kata dan pengucapan. #kecup

.

.

"Hei, Lay! Ayo kita main ke game centre!"

.

.

"Kita battle! Jika kau menang, aku akan menuruti keinginanmu, tapi….jika kau kalah kau harus mengikuti keinginanku!"

Lay tampak berpikir sebentar dengan perkataan LuHan. Ia berpikir Luhan akan menyuruhnya hal yang ia bisa. Seperti memasakkan bekal, menggatikan piket, membelikan ini-itu, dance di aula, err—dan lain-lain. Dan ia pun mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah."

Dan mereka pun memainkan game tersusah dipusat game dimall itu.

Luhan bersorak gembira, dan Lay menggerutu kesal. Kini keduanya sedang duduk makan malam di sebuah café didekat mall.

"Jadi… Apa keinginanmu, Nona Rusa?" Tanya Lay tak rela.

Luhan tampak menyeruput milk soda nya, matanya tampak mengarah keatas tanda ia sedang berpikir.

"Apa yaa~" ucap Luhan sambil ber-sing-a-song ria.

Lay mencomot ayam gorengnya menunggu kata-kata Luhan berikutnya.

"Aku tau!" seru Luhan riang, Lay merasakan firasat buruk setelah Luhan mengatakan itu, dan selanjutnya ia benar-benar tidak berkutik dengan permintaan Luhan.

.

.

"Aku ingin kau memacari namja bernama Kim Joon Myeon."

.

.

Kata-kata itu cukup membuat Lay mendengar suara petir disiang bolong minggu ini. Kim Koon Myeon, namja aneh yang terus berkutat dibalik buku-buku tebalnya dan juga bertumpuk-tumpuk. Dan juga namja paling jelek di SM High School, sekolah tempat Lay belajar.

"K—k—k—kau tidak sedang bercanda, Luhan?"

"Tidaklah! Mana mungkin aku berpikir keras hanya untuk sebuah candaan!"

"Ta—tapi, kau tau dia itu aneh! Dan jelek!" seru Lay jijik.

Luhan menyeringai, "Aku tidak peduli, heheh."

"Aku tidak mau~" keluh Lay.

"Tenang saja, Cuma sebulan kok. Setelah itu terserah kau." Ucap Luhan.

"CUMA?!kau bilang CUMA, Luhan? Itu cukup lama!" sergah Lay tidak terima.

"Oke, Tiga minggu. Tidak ada penolakan. Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu." Ucap Luhan dan berdiri meninggalkan Lay yang terpaku.

"Y—Yah! Luhan!"

Luhan mengulas senyum mengerikan mendengar Lay berteriak frustasi. Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

_Dan, jangan lupa. Aku harus melihatmu besok sudah jadian dengan namja itu, YI-XING-AH._

Dan ia tertawa kecil. membuat orang yang melewatinya menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Lay menyumpah-nyumpah selama pulang menuju rumah. Ia berpikir keras bagaimana ia bisa untuk tidak berpacaran dengan namja itu. tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

Namja itu pasti menolaknya. Namja itu tak kenal dirinya, bagaimana pula ia mau berpacaran dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal? Lagipula namja itu terbiasa dijauhi anak-anak SM High School yang lain.

Lay tersenyum evil. Dugaannya tak akan pernah salah. Tidak akan.

.

.

"Kau sudah jadian dengannya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Belum, aku belum melihat orangnya." Jawab Lay cuek sambil meminum susu kotaknya.

"Dia ada di perpustakaan sana. Cepetan. Keburu bel istirahat selesai."

"Bel aja udah, cepetan." Harap Lay.

Pletak.

"Oke. Oke." Lay berujar malas.

Lay menyeret kakinya malas. Jika saja Luhan tidak mengikutinya, ia akan pergi menuju atap aja daripada ketemu namja jelek itu.

Ia memasuki kawasan perpusatakaan sekolah dan segera berkeliling mencari namja itu (dengan malas).

Lay memdapatkan namja itu tengah membaca buku yang Lay tidak mau tau apa itu. tebalnya saja sudah membuat Lay malas untuk membacanya. Namj itu? biarkan saja.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan." Bisik Luhan.

"Menggamparnya mungkin."

Pletak.

"Y-Ya! berhenti menjitakku!"

Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Bersikaplah seolah kau sedang jatuh cinta dank au mengatakan kata 'aku menyukaimu' dengan wajah manis, oke?" saran LuHan.

"Itu menjijikkan." Desis Lay.

.

.

"A—anu.. Kim Joon Myeon…" panggil Lay setengah tidak yakin, tidak rela, ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, namja itu menoleh, mendapatkan yeoja berambut coklat kemerahan sepunggung.

"Ya?" ia mengernyit heran, biasanya takkan ada yang menyapanya kecuali para guru. Dia murid kesayangan para guru.

"A—aku.. itu.. mem.. men…meny…menyu..kai..mu.." ucap Lay gagap karena ia tidak ingin atau jijik mengatakannya pada namja buruk rupa dihadapannya ini.

Namja itu diam ditempat, menutup buku tebalnya.

"Ja—jadi… maukah kau… berpacaran denganku?" Tanya Lay masih tidak yakin dan tidak rela.

.

.

.

Dan Lay menyumpah. Apa saja tolong aku dari ini semuaaaaaaaa~ teriak batin Lay nelangsa.

LuHan tak berhenti-bberhentinya tertawa. Lay mengumpat tidak jelas.

"Dia menerimamu? Wahahahah! Sudah kuduga!" seru LuHan riang.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'sudah kuduga'?" Tanya Lay menyelidik.

"Karena ia tidak pernah mendapatkan kejadian seperti yang kau lakukan tadi!"

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja ia akan menerimanya untuk mencoba! Tapi, aku bakalan khawatir kalau kau bakalan jadi bulan-bulanan siswa/i yang lain kalau mereka tau ada yang mendekati anak jelek itu!"

"Aku tidak mengerti,"

"Maksudku begini… kau tau? Kadang dia sering jadi bulanan murid lain?" Lay menggeleng tak ngerti.

"Dan kau akan kena juga!"

Lay membelalakkan matanya.

"MWOYA?! DASAR KAU SETAN, XI LUHAAAAAANNN!"

Lu Han hanya tertawa evil.

.

.

.

"Jadi-jadi, bagaimana reaksinya setelah kau mengatakan kata-kata itu?" Tanya Lu Han setelah tawanya selesai.

Lay memasang wajah eneg.

"Dia diam sebentar, membetulkan letak kacamata, dan berkata tolong tunggu aku akan memikirkannya dulu, dan setelah beberapa menit yang membuatku ingin segera membunuhnya karena menyuruh seorang gadis cantik sepertiku menunggu, ia menjawab baiklah aku terima sambil senyum aneh! Aneh! Grr—sok sekali sikapnya itu—arrgh!" jelasnya panjang lebar kali tinggi pangkat volume.

Tawa Luhan meledak untuk ketiga kalinya.

Lay tampak berjalan dibelakang JoonMyeon dengan ogah-ogahan. Jika saja ia tidak dipaksa Luhan untuk duduk menunggu di lorong, ia pasti sudah kabur untuk pulang sekarang. Mereka berjalan menuju parkiran dan menghampiri sebuah sepeda hitam onthel#emang ada disana thor?# yang diparkir disana. Lay ilfeel.

"Aku belum tau namamu?" Tanya JoonMyeon sambil membuka gembok sepedanya.

"Zhang YiXing, panggil aja Lay." Jawab Lay cepat.

'Ga usah tau nama ku juga gapapa kok. Dan ngapain pula tu sepeda butut di gembok. Emang ada yang mau nyolong?' batin Lay menyumpah-nyumpah.

Tanpa Lay ketahui JoonMyeon tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Rumahmu dimana?" Tanya JoonMyeon sekali lagi.

"Kau ingin mengantarku pulang?" Tanya Lay balik.

JoonMyeon mengangguk. Lay berpikir keras.

"Eh—errr—terimakasih—tapi—."

"Gapapa kok." Ucap JoonMyeon yang sudah menaiki sepedanya, " Naiklah. Kau hanya perlu menunjukkan jalannya." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Lay menatap jijik, walau tak diketahui JoonMyeon. Dengan ragu-ragu ia memposisikan pantatnya di dudukan belakang JoonMyeon. Dan mereka meninggalkan wilayah sekolah itu menuju rumah Lay.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih, err—"

"Junmyun."

"Iya, JunMyun-ah." Lay tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Sama-sama, YiXing." JoonMyeon tersenyum.

Deg!

"Sampai besok~" ia lalu meninggalkan Lay yang kini terpaku akibat senyumannya tadi.

'Apa-apaan tadi senyumnya itu?! hih!' batin Lay.

"Jadi?" Tanya LuHan sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Apanya?" Tanya Lay balik, jengah.

"Cerita kalian kemarin." Jawab LuHan.

Lay menjedukkan kepalanya diatas meja didepannya.

"Jangan bertanya padaku soal itu! aku sudah tidak peduli!" jawab Lay cepat.

"Wah, wah. Jangan ngamuk juga dong."

Lay menendang kerikil di bawah kakinya secara brutal. Ia benar-benar benci—dan capek ditanyakan ini itu oleh Lu Han. Dan karena ia tidak tahan, ia pun terpaksa membolos dan kini berada ditaman belakang.

Tuk!

"Appo-!"

Lay buru-buru panic dan mencari orang yang tadi berteriak kesakitan. Dan mendapatkan seorang yang posisinya sedang tertidur membelakanginya. Ia segera menghampiri orang itu.

"Mianhaeyo! Jeongmal mianhae! Aku tidak sengaja." Ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

Orang itu meliriknya dan segera memakai kacamatanya secepat kilat.

"Gwaenchana, YiXing." Lay tersentak saat suara itu menyahutnya.

'jangan-jangan…..' Lay sudah berfirasat ga enak. Dan ia benar-benar ingin lari dari tempat itu ketika menatap wajah JoonMyeon didepannya.

"Kau membolos?" Tanya JoonMyeon padanya, ia duduk dan tangannya menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya mengisyaratkan Lay untuk duduk.

"Kau sendiri juga membolos." Jawab Lay.

"Aku tidak bolos. Gurunya memang sedang tidak ada."

Lay mau tidak mau duduk disebelahnya dengan jarak yang cukup.

'Tau begini, aku tidak akan membolos!'

.

.

"Hei, YiXing."

"Hng?"

"Apa nanti aku harus mengantarmu pulang lagi?" Tanya JoonMyeon.

Lay menatap langit, "Tidak usah, aku ada keperluan nanti." Jawabnya.

"Oh, baiklah."

"Dan—kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama asliku?" Tanya Lay.

"Mengapa? Kau tidak senang? Karena yang lainnya memanggilmu Lay tak ada salahnya aku memanggilmu YiXing, kan?" JoonMyeon tersenyum.

Jujur, Lay sebetulnya sedikit risih dan—tidak biasa seorang memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya.

Lay menggeleng perlahan.

Lay mengemas barangnya setelah latihan piano siang ini selesai. Ia lalu berpamitan pada guru pembimbingnya untuk pulang.

Ia keluar dari gedung latihannya dan melihat langit mendung dan gerimis telah turun. ia menghela napas. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat menju rumahnya.

Lay makin mempercepat langkahnya merasakn hujan mulai deras. Namun, hujan semakin deras memaksanya harus berteduh. Ia melihat-lihat tempatnya berteduh yang ternyata sebuah café. Ia melihat jalan didepannya, mengira-ngira seberapa jauhnya rumahnya dari café ini. Tidak jauh, namun melihat hujan yang semakin deras, ia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam café dan disambut oleh salah satu pelayan dengan senyum manisnya.

"Selamat datang~"

Lay mengangguk kecil dan menuju meja kosong dipojok café itu. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan memainkannya sambil menunggu salah seorang pelayang menayakan pesanannya.

Seorang pelayan café datang dan menyodorkan buku menu kepadanya.

"Anda memesan apa?"

Lay mendongak dan menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya di belakang telinganya. Dan menatap pelayan itu.

Pelayan itu tampak kaget setelah Lay mendongak. Namun, ia mencoba bersikap professional. Sedangkan Lay terpaku, terpesona pada sosok namja tampan didepannya. Dan ia terus menatap namja itu. membuat namja itu terlihat risih.

"A—anu, maaf, anda memesan apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Lay tersentak dan segera mengambil buku menu dan memilih pesanan dengan asal. Salting.

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan segera berlalu setelah Lay memesan secangkir coklat panas dan pancake.

.

.

Tampan.

Satu kata yang hinggap dipikiran Lay saat melihat namja itu. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari pelayan tampan yang memikat hatinya tadi. Dan ia menemukannya sedang melayani pelanggan café yang lain. Lama memeperhatikan namja itu hingga seorang pelayan yang lain mengantarkan pesanannya.

"Pesanan anda, maaf menunggu lama." Lay tersentak dan mengangguk.

"Terimakasih."

"Selamat menikmati.."

Lay keluar dari kamar mandi dengan masih memakai handuk yang membalut tubuh putih mulusnya. Ia menggukung rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil. Ia membiarkan bulir air jatuh satu persatu setiap ia melangkah.

Ponselnya berdering, menampilkan sebuah pesan baru masuk. Ia mengambilnya dan membuka pesan itu. mengernyit heran melihat sebuah nomor yang tidak ia kenal.

_Malam, YiXing._

Dua buah kata tanpa nama pengirim. Dan Lay sudah bisa menebak siapa yang mengirim pesan kurang kerjaan ada satu orang yang memanggilnya YiXing kecuali kedua orang tuanya. Ia memutar mata dan menekan tombol 'balas' dan mengetik kata-kata dengan cepat.

_Dari mana kau dapat nomorku?_

Ia melempar ponselnya begitu saja diatas kasur dan memakai baju tidurnya.

LuHan memakan pocky nya dengan mata menatap Lay yang bermalas-malasan ditempatnya.

"…."

"….."

"Hoi."

"…."

"Kemarin aku melihatmu membolos bersama namja itu."

"Urusai*"

"Kalian tampak akrab."

"…."

Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Kau memberikan nomorku padanya,kan?"Tanya Lay malas.

Luhan menggeleng kecil. "Kenapa tidak bertanya saja padanya?"

"Ia tidak menjawabnya."

Luhan tertawa. "Mungkin ia bertanya atau mencari didata OSIS? Ia anggota OSIS bukan?"

Lay manyun. Ia menarik-narik rambutnya yang mengingat sesuatu.

"Tau café dekat les piano ku gak?"

"Hmm… yang namanya Caramel Café itu?"

"Aku tidak lihat namanya." Lay nyengir kambing.

"Aish. Memangnya kenapa?"

Lay tertawa pelan, "Ada namja tampan!"

"Aku tau, dan gak cuma satu."

"Err… iya juga sih, tapi dia yang paling tampan!"

"Ciri-cirinya?"

Lay mengerjap. "Aku lupa."

Luhan mencibir.

"Kalau begitu gimana kalau kutunjukkan nanti?"

"Boleh juga."

Keduanya kini telah duduk di pojokan di café itu. Luhan tengah menyeruput bubble tea nya dengan sekali sedot. Jengah dengan suasana yang bisa dibilang, sunyiii—.

"Hoi, Lay. Buruan~ yang mana orangnya?" tanya Luhan, kesal melihat Lay yang malah asik dengan game di ponselnya.

Lay tergagap, dan menyimpan ponselnya disaku. Lalu clingak-clinguk menelusuri setiap sudut ke sudut ruangan café mencari namja itu.

"Sepertinya… dia belum datang…" desah Lay sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari.

Sroooottt…..

Bubble tea yang diminum Luhan habis. Dan ia mendengus pelan. Sampai minumannya habis namja itu bahkan tidak ada. Sebetulnya, namja seperti apa sih yang bisa menarik perhatian gadis berdimple itu? batinnya berteriak. Ia mulai berpikir sesuatu dan membelalakkan matanya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Luhan…Luhan.."

Luhan tersentak. "N-ne?"

"Itu dia…" bisik Lay sembari menunjuk pada seorang pelayan café yang tengah melayani salah satu pengunjung dimeja tengah, rambutnya berwarna hitam kemerahan.

Luhan mengernyit lalu terbelalak. Dan segera menatap Lay yang kini berbinar karena melihat namja itu.

"Kau serius?" tanya Luhan.

Lay menatapnya bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa…" jawab Luhan lalu menatap namja itu lagi.

"Dia tampan kan?" tanya Lay girang.

Luhan memasang wajah malas, "Hell—yeahh.."

Lay mengernyit, "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ye—Hah?!" Luhan lalu berdeham pelan. "Tidak."

Lay mengendikkan bahunya. Dan mulai menatap namja itu lagi. Seorang pelayan café mendekati keduanya.

"Luhan-noona." Panggilnya.

Luhan tersentak dan menoleh kaget mendapati namja berambut pirang disebelahnya. Namja itu tersenyum manis, dan Luhan segera mencubitnya karena gemas.

"Appo, Noona." Ringisnya.

"Kau sedang kerja, Sehunna. Kenapa malah kesini?" tanya Luhan pada namja itu.

Sehun nyengir, "Noona tidak memesan sesuatu?" menunjukkan buku menu ditangannya.

Luhan segera mengambil buku menu itu, menulusuri setiap menu yang terdaftar dibuku itu.

"Aku bingung—aku sudah minum banyak tadi, dan sekarang aku lapar—apa ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau makanan kesukaanmu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Boleh."

Sehun segera mencatat makanan kesukaan Luhan dalam daftar pesanan, lalu beralih pada Lay yang masih asik melihat namja tampan itu.

"Noona."

"E—Eh, i—iya?" Lay tergagap.

"Anda pesan apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Chocolate Milkshake—." Ucap Lay asal setelah melihat daftar menu yang disodorin Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk dan setelah menulis pesanan ia berlalu dari meja itu.

Luhan dan Lay terdiam sementara. Luhan menyeletuk, "Saking asyiknya ya.."

"Ya! aish.. apa maksudmu, Luhan?"

"Untung Sehun tidak menyadari kau memeperhatikan siapa.." sambung Luhan.

"Kau kenal pelayan tadi?" tanya Lay.

"Tentu saja. Ia salah satu tetangga ku."

"Whoa! Bisakah kau meminta kepadanya untuk menanyakan nama namja itu?" tanya Lay.

"He? Tidak. Kau saja yang memintanya."

"Ish.. kenapa sih gitu. Ayolah Luhan… jeball…"

"Tidak. Jika aku yang memintanya sifat setannya akan muncul dan ia akan meminta imbalan dariku."

"Imbalan?"

"Ya. contohnya saja, dia meminta….. ."

Lay menyeringai saat melihat rona di pipi putih Luhan. "Apaan?"

"Aniya. Sudahlah."

"Aish."

"Lagipula kau kan sudah punya pacar? Masa mau ngembat orang? Kasian tuh," ucap Luhan tanpa dosa.

Perempatan siku muncul dikening Lay. "Itu hanya sementara! Jadi…"

"Jika 3 minggu itu sudah habis, kau akan menjadikan namja itu namjachingumu?" potong Luhan.

"Eh.. mungkin?" Lay nyengir.

Keduanya terdiam lama sekali dan seorang pelayan mengantar pesanan mereka. Lay terpaku, lagi-lagi ketika mendapati pelayan itu adalah namja yang ia incar.

"Pesanan anda, maaf menunggu lama, dan silahkan menikmati." Ucap namja itu dan segera berlalu.

Luhan menatap namja itu melayani pengunjung di meja-meja lain lalu beralih pada Lay yang masih menatap kosong pada namja itu. Ia pun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dihadapan wajah yeoja berdimple itu.

"Lay~ yuhuu~"

Lay tersadar, "Eh, iya?"

"Kau itu… ckck."

Lay meminum pesanannya. Matanya bergerak gelisah, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Ia mengaduk chocolate milkshakenya dengan sedotan. Setelah menatap namja itu begitu lama tadi ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, yang begitu familiar, tapi apa?

Lay menatap aneh pada JoonMyeon, yang kini cuek akan keadaannya. Kini keduanya sedang berada dilorong, berdiri berdua didepan jendela yang menghadap jalan. Lay tak sengaja saja melihatnya saat ia ingin menuju kelasnya pagi ini, dan memutuskan menghampiri saat melihat JoonMyeon yang terlihat seperti anak yang baru saja babak belur.

Wajah JoonMyeon penuh memar, bagian tengan pergelangan tangan kirinya membiru, sedangkan tangan kananya dibalut perban putih. Dan jangan lupa plester luka dimana-mana.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Lay, akhirnya setelah kesunyian meliputi keduanya.

JoonMyeon menoleh, dan tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak apa."

"Kalau kau tidak apa aku tidak akan bertanya." Lay memutar matanya.

"…"

"Tidak mungkin kau baik-baik saja jika dilihat dari lukamu yang banyak itu."

"Aku tidak apa, percayalah."

"Kau dibully?"

JoonMyeon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan melirik Lay. "Maybe?"

Lay mengernyit bingung, "Maybe?"

JoonMyeon menghembuskan nafasnya, "Pergilah kekelasmu, sebentar lagi bel masuk bukan?" tanyanya.

Lay melirik arloji yang melingkar ditangan kirinya. Benar juga, 10 menit lagi ia masuk. Ddan jarak kelasnya masih cukup jauh. Ia pun menggendikkan kedua bahunya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa."

JoonMyeon tersenyum kecil, "Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Lay berjengit kaget. "Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu!" serunya tak terima.

"Oh, baiklah. Lalu kenapa wajahmu cemas sekali?"

"Siapa yang.."

"Terimakasih."

"Aish! Baiklah! Bye!"

Lay merangkai beberapa kata sumpah serapah untuk pemuda yang menatapnya dari kejauhan. Ia begitu kesal.

Pemuda itu menyeringai kecil. dan terus menatap Lay hingga gadis itu menghilang dibalik tikungan lorong. Lalu ia kembali menghadap jendela, dan mengelus luka lebam dipipinya.

"Maaf, YiXing." Desisnya.

_Aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu.._

Tbc dulu. Okey, saya ucapkan terimakasih yang mau untuk semua yang nyempatin baca ff ini ^^ dan maaf bila ada typo.

Review, please? :]


End file.
